With the advent of inexpensive consumer electronics, most homes are now equipped with a wide variety of electronic components, such as televisions, VCR's, cable boxes, stereo systems, and other audio-visual and computer related components. Because many of these components must be electrically interconnected, most people place these components in close proximity to each other. A preferred method of storage is to place the components in a common storage cabinet, frequently referred to as an entertainment center.
On a typical entertainment center, a VCR, stereo equipment, and other components can be stored in a single cabinet. For reasons of aesthetics, such cabinets are frequently, although not always, constructed of wood. Because many of these components are electrically interconnected, e.g., the television may be connected to the VCR, the cable box, the stereo, and to a set of auxiliary speakers, each of the electronic components includes a plurality of plugs, ports, and/or connectors designed to accommodate the various wires and patch cords that enable to components to function together. The connecting plugs, ports and connectors are invariably located on the rear portion of each of the components. Thus, the area behind the components typically resembles a jumbled maze of interwoven wires.
As old components are replaced or as new components are added to the system, the user must gain access to the wires in order to disconnect, replace, and/or re-connect the various wires, plugs and/or cords. Because a typical entertainment center is a substantial piece of furniture and thus very difficult to move, many people gain access to the wires by simply pulling the offending component partially out of the cabinet. The plurality of wires makes it difficult to pull any single component out very far, and the user runs the risk of inadvertently disconnecting the wrong component. Other more limber users attempt to reach behind the wall of components. This approach requires the user to connect and disconnect the proper wires without being able to discern which wires, plugs, or ports are involved. Accordingly, there exists a need for a cabinet or entertainment center that would allow easy and convenient access to the rear of the electronic components stored therein.